For Once, Yelling For a Good Reason
by OnceUponATimeHappilyEverAfter
Summary: Bella saves Edward in New Moon just to yell at him. She ends up becoming friends with Jane. warning: edward-bashing written with Mackenzie Ride.
1. Chapter 1

A/N There's no Alice in this story. Sorry, guys. She just wasn't able to make it to the Plaza in time.

_**Italics are when we take an excerpt from New Moon.**_

_Edward stood, motionless as a statue, just a few feet from the mouth of the alley. His eyes were closed, the rings underneath them deep purple, his arms relaxed at his sides, his palms turned forward. His expression was very peaceful, like he was dreaming pleasant things. The marble skin of his chest was bare-there was a small pile of white fabric at his feet. The light reflecting from the pavement of the square gleamed dimly from his skin._

_The clock tolled, and he took a large stride toward the light._

"Edward, look at me!" I screamed.

_He wasn't listening. He smiled very slightly. He raised his foot to take the step that would put him directly in the path of the sun._

_I slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurled me to the ground if his arms hadn't caught me and held me up. It knocked my breath out of me and snapped my head back._

_His dark eyes opened slowly as the clock tolled again._

_He looked down at me with quit surprise. _

"_Amazing," he said, his voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right." _

"_Edward," I tried to gasp, but my voice had no sound. _"Let go of me, you sexist pig!" I managed to scream, causing a few people to look at us. I began to try to hit him, to no avail.

"What are you doing, my love?" His no longer angelic voice asked me, confuzzeled.

"You. Left. Me. To. Die. Bloodsucker," He flinched when I called him that. I smiled. "Why. Should. I. Love. You? Leech." I ground out to him, internally laughing at the expressions he made. I continued to hit him, though I added in some kicks to his special spot. Apparently, that still hurts vampires.

Suddenly, I felt cold hands seize my shoulders, yanking me away from HIM. The devil's worst nightmare. The THING that destroyed my life.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting **that**!" I glared at the vampire holding back HIM, a vampire who reminded me of Emmett. I glared at him. He took a step back. "Save me," he whimpered.

"You don't need saving from a human girl, Felix," the vamp holding me snickered.

"Let go off me, you freaking idiots!" I yelled at them, AGAIN!

Immediately, the leech holding me stopped laughing. "I see what you mean, Felix."

"See! She's scary! Very scary!" Felix said cowering.

"What on earth are you talking about, Felix?" a high, girlish voice questioned.

"The human!" Demetri explained.

"Yeah, she's almost as scary as you!" added Felix.

"Oh, thanks so much," me and the little girl said sarcastically at the same time and in the same tone. Well, almost. She WAS a vampire.

"SEE!" Felix and Demetri exclaimed at the same time, releasing one hand each to point at us.

"Felix!" I snapped. Too late. Cullen had escaped. "You idiot!" I yelled at him.

"AGGHHH!" Cullen screamed as he fell to the ground. This got even more attention from the crowd.

"Oh, Eddie are you alright!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him. I had to take matters into my own hands, by the looks of it. No matter how much I hated it. "Are you alright? Did you trip again?" I put my hands on my hips, trying to look like a scolding girlfriend. "Come on, baby, let's get you home," I said tugging his arm. Everybody turned away satisfied. Humans.

"What was that?" Felix demanded. "I thought you hated him."

"I do."

"Then why did you pretend to be his girlfriend?"

"Because it got the humans off our backs, now lets go," the girl answered for me. She turned towards me with a smile. "I'm Jane."

The boys were staring at her in shock. I shrugged it off. It takes one to know one. "I'm Bella."

"Do you want to stay with us?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Umm, I'm sorry, Jane, but I don't want to be eaten." I responded carefully.

"Oh, not like that!" She hurried to reassure me. "I meant as a vampire!"

"Really?" I asked excited. Jane nodded. "YesyesyesyesyesyesyesYES!" I started jumping up and down.

"Bella, listen to me. You. Don't. Want. To. Stay. With. Them. They. Are. Monsters." Edward spoke slowly as if talking to a child.

"Oh, shut up, Cullen. They aren't the monsters, YOU are," I retorted.

"Oh, BURN!" Felix and Demetri rubbed in.

"Are they always like this?" I asked my new best friend, Jane. I didn't have to hide my dark side from her! I'm so happy.

"Unfortunately, yes," Jane replied sadly. We laughed

"Come on! Let's go burn Cullen!" I sang, skipping off.

"Umm, Bella? It's this way," Felix pointed to the opposite direction that I was skipping off to.

"I knew that!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, I'm sorry! I know I hate it when I click on the next chapter thinking that its going to be a part of the story and then its an author's note.**

**Well, anyways, I was originally planning for this to be a one shot but you're reviews got me so happy that now I'm thinking about expanding it. Sadly if I do, then its very likely that Mackenzie Ride will only be betaing this. **

**Just review if you want me to expand this. Thanks!**


End file.
